Verwandtschaft
by Mannix
Summary: Ich weiss noch nicht genau ob die Geschichte ins Dark geht! Harry lernt seine richtige Verwandtschaft kennen!
1. Prolog

‚Hier muss ich richtig sein, das ist der Ligusterweg 4. Er wohnt im Ligusterweg 4!' dachte ein dunkelgekleideter 16-jähriger vor der Haustür der Dursley's. Er klopfte an die Tür und ein fetter Mann machte gleich darauf auf. Grimmig dreinschauend brummte er:

„Was willst du? Wir kaufen nichts." 

„Ich wollte zu Harry Potter."

~*~*~*~

Wie immer in den Sommerferien, sass er in diesem Ecken „seines" Zimmers. Wie immer war die Tür verschlossen und das Fenster vergittert. Wie immer war er fast verhungert, da die Verwandten ihm nichts zu essen gaben. Und… wie immer las er in diesem Buch, das er sich einmal in der Nokturngasse besorgt hatte und bisher immer unter dem losen Dielenbrett seines Bettes verstecken musste. Doch nun sah er auf, da er hörte wie jemand die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufschloss und auch gleich öffnete. „Hier ist er." ertönte die widerliche Stimme seines Onkels. Vernon schlug die Tür zu und schloss sie auch gleich wieder ab, nicht aber bevor jemand anders hereinstolziert kam. 

„Nettes Zimmer hast du hier, Potter."

„MALFOY?" Draco drehte sich um und sah den erstaunten Potter an. 

„Hey Potter, was liest denn da?" 

„oh…ähm…gar nichts." Harry versuchte gleichzeitig sein Buch hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken wie auch ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu bringen. Malfoy war aber schneller und riss ihm das Buch aus den Händen.Während er den Titel des Buches las, wendete er sich von Harry ab. _‚Das Buch der schwärzesten Magie' _las Malfoy den Titel des Buches in Gedanken. Er wusste genau, dass es von diesem Buch nur zwei Exemplare gab und eines davon in Malfoy-Besitz war. Er wusste auch, dass der Besitz dieses Buches strengstens verboten ist. „Woher hast du dieses Buch?" Malfoy drehte sich abrupt um, leider fast zu schnell, da er das Gleichgewicht verlohr und sich gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen konnte. Nur sah das so komisch aus, denn kein Malfoy verlohr das Gleichgewicht, die (ach so berühmte) Kählte, die Fassung geschweige denn der Malfoy-Stolz, denn das gehörte sich für einen Malfoy einfach nicht, dass alle um ihn herum zu lachen angefangen hätten, wenn jemand anderes im Zimmer gewesen wäre. Aber Potter sah ihn nur grinsend an.War das Grinsen wegen der „Vorstellung" Malfoy's entstanden oder doch wegen dem Buch? „Weshalb bist du hier, Malfoy? … Und wo ist dein Zauberstab?" fragte Potter völlig emotionslos und mit kontrollierter Stimme. „Mein Zauberstab musste ich diesem Fettstück da draussen geben, sonst hätte ich nicht herkommen können. Und jetzt sag mir woher du dieses Buch hast!" sprach Draco Malfoy still und irgendwie gefährlich. Doch Harry grinste ihn weiterhin nur amüsiert an und erwiderte: „Das war ein Fehler. Vernon wird dir ihn nicht mehr wiedergeben. Und ohne Zauberstab kommst du da nicht mehr raus!" Draco's Stimme nahm plötzlich einen drohenden Unterton an, den alle zusammenzucken liess, nicht aber Harry. „Sag mir besser woher du dieses Buch hast!" „Dachtest du wirklich ich wäre Dumbi's Liebling? … Du hast es Wirklich gedacht??? … Buh … bin ich ein guter Schauspieler!" „Was soll das heissen?" „Das soll heissen, dass ich mich schon seit längerem mit Schwarzmagie beschäftige! Und dass mein halbes Leben ein Theater war. Du kannst es aber auch Lüge nennen!" „Wie soll ich das verstehen?" „Ein Beispiel ist das Fach Zaubertränke, du weisst, dass ich dort hoffnungslos verlohren bin! Nun ja, dass wäre eine Lüge. Zaubertränke ist eines der einfachsten Fächer die ich bis jetzt hatte. Nur habe ich mich ‚dumm' gestellt. Willst du weitere Beispiele hören?" Draco, der sich inzwischen neben Harry hingesetzt hatte, musste dies erst verdauen und antwortete: „Später vielleicht…!" „Gut, dann gib mir das Buch … jetzt … _sofort_. Und jetzt beantworte meine Frage, warum bist du hier?"


	2. Verwandlung

______________

„Gut, dann gib mir das Buch … jetzt … _sofort_. Und jetzt beantworte meine Frage, warum bist du hier?"

________________

"Mir war langweilig. Seit Voldemort wieder auferstanden ist, haben meine Eltern immer wieder etwas zu tun. Deshalb ist mir so langweilig, und da dachte ich, es sei immer noch besser mich mit dir zu streiten als mich zu Tode zu langweilen. Also bin ich dich besuchen gekommen. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass mich deine Verwandten gleich einsperren würden. Oder dass du so lebst. Aber warum holt dich denn Dumbledore nicht heraus?"

"Dumbi ist es egal, wie ich lebe. Oder wie man mich behandelt. Ich bin nur seine Waffe. Ich soll für ihn die Zaubererwelt vom Lord befreien. Aber das ist ja nicht das Schlimmste, damit könnte ich noch leben. Nein, das Beste ist, dass er mich nicht einmal fragt ob ich Voldemort töten will oder nicht!"

"Willst du ihn denn gar nicht besiegen? Ich meine, er hat deine Eltern umgebracht. Er ist der meist gefürchtete Schwarzmagier der Welt! Er bringt jeden um, der sich ihm in den Weg stellt, wahllos, grausam, kaltblütig. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, wie viele Schlammblüter er schon auf dem Gewissen hat. Er wird auch Granger umbringen, wenn sie ihm über den Weg laufen sollte, einfach nur zum Spaß!"

"Solange er mich in Ruhe lässt, ist es mir egal, was er macht. Schau, ich hasse Muggel auch… okay, ist ja eigentlich logisch, wenn man bei denen aufwächst - dabei nickte er zur Tür - und Hermine? Ich kann sie nicht leiden, ebenso wenig wie Ron. Sie nerven 24 Stunden am Tag! Meine Eltern kannte ich nicht einmal. Ich konnte sie nie kennen lernen, vielleicht wären sie sogar noch schlimmer als die Dursleys. Voldemort wird schon seine Gründe haben..."

*~*~*

"Werden deine Verwandten mich jetzt eigentlich nicht mehr hier rauslassen?"

"Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Wieso?"

"Es ist so, alle Malfoys sind geborene Vampire. Das heißt, dass ich beim fünften Vollmond meines 17 Jahres ein Vampir werde. In dieser Nacht ist Vollmond. Ich werde mich heute Nacht in einen Vampir verwandeln."

"Warum hast du mir das gerade eben gesagt? Stellt es irgendeine Gefahr für mich dar, wenn du ein Vampir bist?"

"Nein, ich glaube nicht!"

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bis sie sich schlafen legten.

~*~*~

Alles zitterte, seine Decke, sein Kissen, ja beinahe sein ganzes Bett. Aber wieso? Wieso zitterte alles um ihn herum? Moment, er zitterte. Ja, er fror. Nein, es war heiß, sehr heiß sogar. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er ein Eiszapfen, an dem ein Feuer nagte. Als wenn er gleich zu Asche zerfallen würde? Obwohl… es ist bestimmt zu kalt für ein Feuer.

Tausende Nadeln stachen auf ihn ein, kroch ein Igel über ihn? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, wie sollte ein Igel in sein Bett kommen?. Aber was war es dann? 

Auf einmal war es vorbei, er hörte nur noch seinen Atem, unregelmäßig, laut und panisch. 

Er sah hinauf zum Mond. Zwischen den Gitterstäben des Fensters konnte er ihn gerade so erkennen. Er drehte sich, war das möglich? Der Mond drehte sich? Litt er jetzt unter Halluzinationen?

Was war das? Sein Blut? Ja, er spürte es, es erhöhte seine Geschwindigkeit, es raste immer schneller durch seine Adern. Es wurde ebenso schnell heißer, sodass er sein Blut nun überall spürte. In den Adern, im Fleisch, sogar in den Knochen. Und was roch hier so merkwürdig? War das auch sein Blut? Was sollte es sonst sein?

Ein stechender Schmerz, gewaltig und unerwartet erfasste er ihn. Woher kam das? Wo war der Ausgangspunkt? Was jagte diese Pein durch seinen Körper? Langsam beruhigte sich sein Körper wieder. Das Pochen seines Pulses lies allmählich nach, er rührte sich nicht. Was, wenn die Qual sobald er sich bewegte, wiederkam? Seine beiden Eckzähne! Hat man sie ihm herausgerissen? Er hatte zu große Angst um mit der Zunge nachzuschauen. 

Seine blonden Haare klebten am Kopf, feucht, als hätte er soeben ein Bad genommen. Das letzte, was er spürte, war eine kalte Schicht des Schweißes auf seinem Körper, unangenehm klebrig und überall vorhanden. Unter diesem Sinneseindruck driftete er wieder in das Land der Träume hinein.

~*~

Harry war schon vor einer Stunde aufgestanden. Es war bereits wieder Abend, er hatte den ganzen Tag durchgeschlafen. Malfoy ebenfalls, er schlief sogar jetzt noch. Harry stand am Fenster und sah den abnehmenden Mond zwischen den Gitterstäben an. Er dachte über die Worte Malfoys nach.

~Alle Malfoys sind geborene Vampire…. Ich werde mich heute Nacht in einen Vampir verwandeln.~ 

__

'Was hat das zu bedeuten? Malfoy, ein Vampir, na und? Was zum Teufel hat das mit mir zu tun?' Er hörte, wie Malfoy langsam erwachte, er lag schon so seltsam im Bett. Auf dem Rücken, lang gestreckte Beine und die Arme hielt er über der Brust gekreuzt.

Sobald Malfoy sich erhoben hatte und nun hinter Harry stand, drehte dieser sich um und grinste ihn an, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. Malfoy hat Harrys Zähne blitzen gesehen und brauchte ein paar Sekunden um es zu realisieren, doch dann rief er: 

"DU AUCH?"


	3. Bei den Malfoy's

Kapitel 3 ~Bei den Malfoy's

Draco lief ungeduldig im Zimmer auf und ab, während er immer den gleichen Satz vor sich hin murmete: 

"Er kann kein geborener Vampir sein, er kann einfach nicht."

Schließlich beendete er seinen 'Marsch' und ging auf Harry zu.

"Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du auch ein Vampir bist?"

"Wie sollte ich es dir bitte schön sagen, wenn ich selber keine Ahnung hatte? Du hast es erfahren, sobald ich es selbst herausfand, was - wie du dich vielleicht erinnern wirst - erst vor wenigen Minuten geschah!"

"Aber du bist ein Potter?! Die Potters waren nie Vampire..." 

Es trat eine merkwürdige Stille ein, während Malfoy angestrengt und mit einer steilen Falte auf der Stirn nachdachte.

"Also, du kommst jetzt erst mal mit auf Malfoy Manor. Dort schauen wir dann mit meiner Familie, wie's weitergeht."

"Und du meinst, dass ich einfach so mitkommen kann?"

"Du bist ein Vampir, ein geborener noch dazu, du musst mitkommen! …Du hast praktisch keine Wahl!

Im Übrigen sind bei uns alle geborenen Vampire willkommen, bei uns bisst du sicher…abgesehen davon dass du nun unsterblich bist"

So kam es, dass sie sich mithilfe ihrer neu erwachten Fähigkeiten aus dem Zimmer befreiten und sowohl Harrys Schulsachen als auch ihre beide Zauberstäbe aus dem Schrank unter der Treppe holten.

"Und wie kommen wir jetzt nach Malfoy Manor?" fragte Harry interessiert.

"Blödmann, wir apparieren! Was hast du denn gedacht?"

"Wir apparieren? Aber ich kann nicht apparieren!"

"Ich aber!"

Noch bevor Harry dazu etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Draco ihm auch schon seine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und disapparierte. Harry verspürte kurz etwas, dass ihn seltsamerweise die Illusion vorspiegelte, er sei soeben von einem Drei-Meter-Sprungbrett aus in angenehm kühles Wasser getaucht, als sich seine Umgebung auch schon verwandelte.

~*~

"Draco Schatz, wo warst du denn so lange? Wir haben dich vermisst! Oh, wer ist denn das?"

"Hi Mum. Das ist Potter… na ja, das dachte ich zumindest bisher!"

"Potter? Ich habe ihn aber anders in Erinnerung..." mischte sich nun auch Lucius Malfoy ein. Das wiederum machte Draco hellhörig. Er schaute sich um und siehe da, Potter sah wirklich anders aus! Er hatte nun keine Brille mehr, sein Haar war etwas länger und nicht mehr so verstrubbelt, aber noch genauso schwarz. Er selbst war noch um ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen und nicht mehr so dürr. Seine Narbe war ebenfalls verschwunden. Seine Augen waren dunkelgrün, fast schwarz und man musste genau hinsehen, um zu erkennen, dass sie tatsächlich grün waren.

Draco war geschockt. „Aber... eben sahst du noch nicht so aus!" rief Draco deutlich verwirrt.

"Das muss an der Verwandlung liegen, Draco. Als er das Haus seiner 'Verwandten' verliess, konnte er sein altes Leben hinter sich lassen und sein neues, sein wahres Aussehen annehmen." erklärte Lucius in einem kühlen, jedoch auch nachdenklichen Tonfall, während sie sich auf den bequemen Sessel vor dem Kamin niederließen. Sogleich erschien ein Hauself mit vier Tassen Tee, einem Krug des schwarzen Tees, Zucker, Milch und natürlich feinen Schockoladenkeksen.

"Oder möchtest du lieber einen Kaffee oder vielleicht etwas stärkeres, Whiskey…?" fragte Narzissa Harry höflich.

"Nein danke, Mrs. Malfoy. Tee ist ganz ok." erwiderte dieser darauf.

"Aber Dad, ich habe dir noch gar nicht gesagt, dass er ebenfalls ein Vampir ist, wie hast du das erraten?"

"Draco, ich habe es nicht erraten, ich habe seine Zähne gesehen. Aber warum warst du während deiner Verwandlung nicht zu Hause? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!"

Draco erzählte ihnen die ganze Geschichte. Als er geendet hatte, trat erst einmal eine Stille ein, die nur das Feuer im Kamin unbewusst zu brechen wagte. Trotz des warmen Sommers war es in Malfoy Manor ziemlich kalt, aber das lag wohl daran, dass sie eine sehr alte reinblütige Vampir-Familie waren.

"Also, wenn du, Harry, einen geborenen Vampir bist, was ja den offensichtlichen Tatsachen entspricht, dann musst du aus einer der Familien Back, Malfoy, Riddle, Snape oder Zabini kommen. Das sind die einzigen Familien in ganz Großbritannien, aus der jemals geborene Vampire hervorgegangen sind. Ich werde sie heute zum Essen einladen, danach können wir einen Bluttest durchführen um zu schauen, welchem Stammbaum du nun angehörst."

"Voldemort ist auch ein Vampir?"

"Ja."

"Aber was ist, wenn ich doch ein Potter bin? Ich meine ich habe die Fähigkeit mit Schlangen zu sprechen auch von Voldemort bekommen…"

"Dann wärst du ein gemachter Vampir und kein geborener. Und im Übrigen hättest du dann noch dein altes Aussehen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bitte REVIEWT!!! (von mir aus auch schlechte und/oder Kritik)

Und schaut doch mal meine anderen Geschichten an.

Danke!

MfG Mannix

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

www.abuehler.gmxhome.de


	4. Was?

Was soll ich schreiben?

Im Moment weiss ich wie die Story weiter gehen soll!

Und ich wollte euch noch mitteilen, dasss ihr mir doch sagen sollt, wie ihr die Story am besten findet!

Was hättet ihr gern:

Wer ist der Vater? 

Sind dann Voldy und die anderen, nett zu Harry oder nicht?

Soll Harry in ein anderes Haus wechseln? 

Wenn Ja, in welches?

Soll Harry zum Todesser und Mörder werden?

Oder nur eines von beidem?

Soll er sich von allen abkapseln, und alleine weiter leben?

Soll er spezielle Kräfte neu dazu gewinnen?

Ist er entfindlich auf Sonne, Zwibeln, Kreuze…

Soll er ein Schwarzmagier werden?

GIBT MIR ANTWORTEN, WIE IHR DIE STORY WOLLT, UND / ODER NEUE VORSCHLÄGE!

Die Mehrheit gewinnt!!!

Danke für die Rewievs!!!

MfG Mannix 


End file.
